Bender
|-|Bender= |-|Overclocked Bender=right|300px Summary Bender Bending Rodriguez, simply known as Bender '''or '''Bending Unit 22, is one of the main characters of the animated comedy Futurama. Bender is for all intents and purposes not the best role model. He requires a lot of alcohol just to charge his Fuel Cells. Bender also enjoys puffing on cigars, consorting with Robot escorts, and does whatever validates his over-inflated ego. Bender does what he wants, when he wants. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: Bender/Bender Bending Rodriguez/Bending Unit 22 Origin: Futurama Gender: Male Age: 17 (though his Time Travelling experiences technically make him thousands of years old) Classification: Robot/Bending Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, The ability to unattach parts of his body and reattach them at will or remotely control them, Can burp fire, Can extend his limbs great distances, His body acts as a highly ''multi-purpose gadget (Has a lighter in his thumb, the space of the locker in his chest is a virtually unlimited magic satchel), Slight user of Toonforce, Duplication (Can create multiple smaller duplicates of himself with Banach-Tarski Dupla-Shrinker), Light Manipulation, Time Travel (Can summon a time sphere to travel in time by reading the tattoo's code aloud as seen in Bender's Big Score), Immortality (Type 6; Bender is functionally immortal as his computerized brain is backed up on a daily basis, and if his physical body is ever destroyed, his mind can simply be downloaded into a new one), Energy Manipulation (With eye laser and laser show functions), Electricity Manipulation (Can charge his surface with electricity and then use his head to electrocute anyone), Water Manipulation (With a water boiler function), can walk on walls with suction cup feet, Transformation (Turned into a stroller to transport Maggie in Simpsorama), Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Soul and Acid Manipulation (Took a bath in acid and didn't get affected by it), Breaking the Fourth Wall (He was able to flip through pages of his own comicbook) | Precognition, Non-Corporeal 'Attack Potency:' '''Unknown' (Bender has demonstrated very impressive feats such as punching through a powerful metal safe, and bending "unbendable" girders) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (When he burped two galaxies were created), possibly Universe level (The entire universe became his processor) Speed: Average Human | Omnipresent (The entire universe became his processor) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Bender can bend an unbendable girder, presumably made with the strongest known metals in the universe) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Survived Professor Farnsworth's doomsday bomb detonating inside of him. Though he can be harmed by lesser things, Bender was still alive after the explosion and has been shown to survive deep-space lightning storms, and casually endures hard vacuum) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level (The entire universe became his processor) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Admits to not being a great calculator, but is a robot who can quickly perform mathematical calculations. Also took over the Earth with an army of robots twice, performs very elaborate crimes with varying degrees of success, quick-witted and can talk his way out of almost anything. Read multiple words in approximately a couple of nanoseconds | Nigh Omniscient Weaknesses: Bender is extremely cocky, and is negatively affected by high-power magnets. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trash Can: Bender's own cavity can be used as a trash can. First seen "Space Pilot 3000" as he throws a bottle of beer inside himself. * Extenso-matic Eyes: His eyes can zoom out of his normal layer, so he can get a better view on things; they tend to fall out when he zooms too far. First seen also in "Space Pilot 3000". * Subway Car: His legs can extend onto rail tracks and his feet work like wheels, allowing Fry, Leela, and a random bum transportation in Old New York. Seen only in "The Luck of the Fryrish". * Extenso-matic arms: Bender's arms and legs are capable of extending to many times their normal length. First seen in "The Series Has Landed". * Gaydar: Bender pulls out a small radar device to prove to Amy and Leela that a man they are interested in is gay. It surprisingly works, seen in "Love's Labours Lost in Space". * Video Camera: Each of Bender's eyes can be used as a camera, either to take pictures or to film things. Both are first seen in "When Aliens Attack". He also has one more camera, located "below the equator" which does not always "perform". The camera is never seen, but it can be heard extending. * Cowcatcher: In "A Taste of Freedom", Bender has a 19th century style cowcatcher installed to his front to clear a path through the crowd outside the Decapodian Embassy. * Barbecue: Bender's cavity is used the same way as a barbecue. He used it to cook some burgers. First seen in "When Aliens Attack". * Oven: His cavity can be used as an oven, to cook things. The real function name is "E-z Bake", and is used to cook a cake for Nibbler, in the episode "I Second that Emotion". * Refrigerator: His cavity can also be used to refrigerate, as seen also in "I Second that Emotion". * Stage Light: A light can come out of his cavity. He used it for the first time in "When Aliens Attack". * AC Power: generator: Bender plugs a television power cord into his side in Bender Should Not Be Allowed on TV. * Popcorn maker: Bender can make some popcorn in his cavity. He can also push down on his antenna to dispense butter. First seen in "Fear of a Bot Planet". * Keg: Bender can also serve some beers within is cavity. First seen in "Hell Is Other Robots". * Toilet: Bender's cavity is used as a toilet in the episode "The Cyber House Rules". He pushes his antenna to flush. * Recorder: Bender can record things with his head. First seen in "A Head in the Polls", to record Richard Nixon's head's words. He records onto magnetic tape cassettes. * Oxygen Supplier: In the episode "The Deep South", Bender is used as an Oxygen Supplier, that comes via some masks. * Exhaust Port: Bender's exhaust port is present in his ass, as seen in "Crimes of the Hot". * Flotation Device: In "The Deep South", Bender refer to his ass as a Flotation Device. * Pepper Grinder: In "The 30% Iron Chef", Bender inserts peppercorns in his mouth and shakes ground pepper out of his ass. * Beer Tub: Beer ferments in Bender's chest cavity in the episode "The Route of All Evil". It has a capacity of at least five gallons, six ounces. * Pager: Antenna glows and vibrates to notify the New Justice Team of a call from the mayor in "Less than Hero". * Oil Sprayer: Bender sprays oil on a cosmetic saleswoman in "A Fishful of Dollars". * Mail Box: Bender's antenna indicates when he is receiving mail. First seen in "Crimes of the Hot". * Chicken Deboner: Bender can debone a chicken by putting it into his mouth. He then regurgitates the chicken's skeleton and a feather duster. Seen in "The 30% Iron Chef". * Card Shuffler: Bender can put a deck of cards into his mouth to shuffle them, and then spit them back out to deal them. He can apparently spit them with enough force for them to cut through objects such as apples and hair. Seen in "How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back". * Circular Saw: Bender can use his hands as a circular saw and lower a matching eyeshade to protect his eyes. First seen in "Less than Hero". * EFTPOS Machine: In "Leela's Homeworld", Bender takes the Professor's credit card and swipes it between his teeth to check its balance. * Laser Show: In "Jurassic Bark", Bender projects an expensive-looking laser show with his head, complete with techno music. * Flamethrower: Bender boils some water using flames coming out of his mouth in "Anthology of Interest I". May not be a real feature due the scene being part of a simulation. * Stadium air horn: In "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings", the Robot Devil installs a stadium air horn under Bender's nose. * Voice Modifier: In "Bender Gets Made", Bender changed his voice via a control panel. Two voices are available : Robot (his normal voice), and King (his normal voice with a British accent). * Bug Zapper: In "Spanish Fry", Bender shows that he is apparently capable of charging his surface with electricity and using his head to electrocute bugs. * Lighthouse: In "Obsoletely Fabulous", Bender's revolving head and luminous eyes acted as a fully functional lighthouse. He can also emit a foghorn sound. * Pistol: In the cover of the game, Bender is shown using his finger as a pistol. Canon status of the game uncertain. * Cheating Unit: In "A Flight to Remember", Bender speaks of his "cheating unit" which predicts (inaccurately) the coming roll of the dice at craps. * Water Boiler: Boils and produces hot water for Calculon in "That's Lobstertainment!". * Safe: In "Put Your Head on My Shoulders", Bender stores money in his cavity, the combination lock dial can be seen on his door. * Movie Projector: In "Crimes of the Hot" Bender's head projects an educational film. * Pen: Finger can turn into a pen. Used to write down an address in "Xmas Time Is Fear" and to write down a joke in "Who's Dying to Be a Gazillionaire?", and to write a "A Plea For Attention" in "The 30% Iron Chef". * Cigar Lighter: His finger also flips up to reveal a cigar lighter. He uses this throughout the series to light his cigars. His antenna can also be depressed before being removed to light cigars. * Paper Shredder: Paper is inserted into his mouth, shredded and comes out of his chest. Used to shred the menu in Hell Is Other Robots. * Food Processor: Bender purées fish and regurgitates it to his surrogate penguin children in "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz". * Answering Machine: In "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch", Amy apparently uses him as an answering machine. He isn't a very good one, though, as he doesn't alert people to new messages, and then deletes them anyway. * CD Player: Bender can open his mouth panel to insert and play music CDs, as revealed in "Obsoletely Fabulous". * Projector: A deleted scene from the opening of The Beast with a Billion Backs shows Bender projecting the Futurama logo, and the blue beams displayed behind it, from the top of his head, possibly from his antenna. * Spray Paint: Bender is capable of spraying paint from his mouth, and does this when writing graffiti as seen in "A Pharaoh to Remember". * Suction Cup Feet: Bender can use his feet as suction cups, allowing him to walk on walls. This is seen in "Bendless Love". * Vacuum: Bender's arm can also can be used as a vacuum. As seen in the fourth movie; Into the Wild Green Yonder, sucking up slot coins. * Pencil Sharpener: Bender can sharpen a pencil, as seen in "Lethal Inspection". * Gyroscope: Bender is gyroscopically stable, as seen in "The Mutants Are Revolting". * Roller Skates: Roller Skates can extend from Bender's feet. Only seen once in "A Pharaoh to Remember". * Flash Camera: He uses his eyes to take pictures for the Girly Calendars in "Neutopia". * Cannon: If cannon ball is placed in his chest cabinet, his antenna can be lit to activate his cannon function. Bender didn't know he could do this. Seen in "All the Presidents' Heads". * Bicycle: He serves as a bicycle for himself and his son Ben in "The Bots and the Bees". * Tripod: He grows a third leg so that he can be his own tripod to photograph Leela, Farnsworth, Fry, Amy, Hermes and Zoidberg - in "The Thief of Baghead". * Defibrillators: Located inside his chest cabinet as seen in "How Much is that Mutant in the Window?". * Telephone Device: This was seen in "How Much is that Mutant in the Window?" on the inside of Bender's chest door, the tip of his antenna lit up red when he used it to call a tow ship to get himself, Fry, Leela and Nibbler home. * Jack: In "Brannigan, Begin Again" Bender is used by Fry as a jack to lift the hovercart high enough to dump all the dark matter into the left engine's furnace. * Fire Extinguisher: Located in his wrists. Seen in "The Inhuman Torch". * Airbag: Located in his chest cabinet. Seen in "Meanwhile". * Free Will Unit: Currently the only robot in possession of Farnsworth's free will unit. * Eye Laser: He shoots a laser out of one eye to dig up a time capsule and to kill a horse. Seen in "Simpsorama". * Stroller: He transforms into a stroller to transport Maggie Simpson. Seen in "Simpsorama". * Sausage Maker: With one arm connected to a Mammoth Grinder, he uses the other to produce his 3rd place winning Mammoth Sausage, as seen in "Fun on a Bun". * Nut Cracker: He can crack nuts between his teeth, operated by levering his arm. : Credited to Infosphere.org Key: Stock Bender | Overclocked Bender Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Futurama Category:Chefs Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Transformation Users